Caramelo Criminal
by Loto de Origami
Summary: Por alguna razón los malos siempre seducen a los buenos. Crack semi histórico. RomxUsa. Aunque quieran olvidarlo, ellos saben lo que pasó en ese suburbio
1. Chapter 1

No sé, hace rato quería escribir algo como esto… como para fortalecer la imagen de nuestro Romanito.

Es posible que hallen alguna imprecisión histórica, pero sabrán perdonarla ¿sí?

Ah, tampoco evité colar Espamano en un epílogo :3

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia no me pertenece, sino a Himaruya.

**Advertencias:** Lovino. Crack RomanoxUsa (sep, en ese orden) . Mención de sexo.

**Caramelo Criminal**

-¡…Y por eso, para combatir la obesidad YO, Estados Unidos de América propongo suprimir las pastas y sus derivados!

Antes que cualquier otra voz racional pudiera replicar, un furibundo grito desgarró el ambiente.

-¡CHIGII!-el origen era evidente- ¡DÉJATE DE DECIR IDIOTECES, PENDEJO! ¡SI TE CREES TAN HÉROE LÍBRANOS DE TU MALDITA PRESENCIA, BASTARDO COME MIERDA!

El asombro embargó a todos los presentes, no por oír a Romano insultar a diestra y siniestra, pues todo el mundo estaba acostumbrado a ese vocabulario tan diplomático, sino por el rostro del aludido, quien lejos de reclamar o ignorar la opinión ajena como era su costumbre, palideció y se sentó trémulo, moviendo nerviosamente unos papeles (que en realidad sacó del puesto de Canadá) incapaz de levantar la vista.

-P-Por e-eso decía que n-no….

Murmuró con suma timidez, de tal modo que muchos lo confundieron con su hermano. (WTF?)

Alfred no volvió a decir nada en el resto de la reunión, pero todos estaban tan consternados por ello que de todas formas no se consiguió nada productivo, lo cual irritó aun más a Romano, que se encontraba allí en lugar de su hermano (quien era el que solía ir a las reuniones) debido a que en la mañana había recibido una inoportuna llamada telefónica por cobro revertido desde Alemania, sí, **Alemania,** para oír la vocecita de Feliciano balbuceándole un "Ve… fratello, no podré ir hoy a la Conferencia Mundial ¿puedes reemplazarme? Es que me duele mucho el cuerpo, porque anoche Lud…" Romano había colgado para no oír más.

Al salir todos comentaban la escena, incrédulos, pues salvo algunos pocos bien enterados nadie recordaba la causa de ese inusitado _respeto_ que le debía Alfred al italiano.

El héroe se consideraba tan solidario que había ofrecido refugio a inmigrantes de todas partes del mundo que sufrían las consecuencias de las guerras y la pobreza a principios del siglo XX, ganándose el agradecimiento de las naciones a las que ayudaba, o al menos eso pensaba él. De ahí que estuviera tan desconcertado ante las palabras de su jefe cuando este le decía que había extranjeros sembrando el crimen y el caos en los suburbios de sus ciudades ¿Cómo podía ser posible eso, si él trataba bien a todo el mundo?

-Dígame, jefe ¿De qué país son los maleantes?

-Principalmente italianos, señor. Provienen de las provincias del sur.

-Mmm…-reflexionó Estados Unidos sorbiendo ruidosamente su malteada-Trataré de contactarme con Italia para ver cómo solucionar esto ¡No se preocupe, jefe, el héroe salvará el día!

El político en frente suyo se limitó a menear la cabeza resignado, ya sabía que cuando una idea se le metía en la cabeza a su nación, no había forma de sacársela… aunque esta involucrara meterse con la poderosa mafia italiana.

Lo primero que hizo Estados Unidos en su plan fue contactarse con Inglaterra ¿Por qué con él? pues porque no recordaba al representante de Italia y el británico era el único con quien tenía el suficiente contacto como para pedirle la información. La respuesta de su ex tutor le sorprendió muchísimo.

-Idiota, no es _un_ Italia… son dos.

-Entonces… ¿debo hablar con ambos?

-Al que buscas es a Romano, la parte sur- agregó Inglaterra cansado- Se hace llamar Lovino Vargas, si no lo encuentras en tu propio territorio con los inmigrantes, seguro lo encuentras en España…

-Woow, Iggy, estás muy informado.

-JA- concedió complacido- Por algo soy el mejor esp…

-Goodbye!

-Mocoso malagradecido.

Apenas consiguió la información necesaria, Alfred Jones, Estados Unidos, corrió a buscar a la otra nación para pedirle explicaciones por su gente que estaba creando un imperio del crimen en su propia casa. Fue de noche hacia el barrio italiano de New York, completamente confiado y se dirigió a la casa que tenía varios lujosos coches estacionados afuera, deduciendo que allí se encontraría alguien importante, quizá la persona que buscaba.

Golpeó la puerta animadamente mientras tarareaba una canción, ignorando las miradas hostiles desde las ventanas vecinas y de las chicas que tomaban el fresco en la calle y cada cierto rato se acercaban a conversar con los paseantes ¡Pobres chicas, llevaban tan poca ropa! ¿No tenían frío?

-¿Quién eres y qué quieres?

Preguntó un hombre con cara de pocos amigos en la puerta, vestía con bastante lujo y mal ocultaba un arma en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Alfred le sonrió como solo el héroe sabe hacerlo.

-¡Hello, me llamo Alfred F. Jones busco a Lovino Vargas! ¿Le conoces?

"La poli nos subestima mucho para mandar un espía así…" fue lo primero que pensó el guardia mirando al americano de arriba abajo, o quizá fuera un cliente buscando al _Capi di tutti Capi_, aunque si fuera así era uno muy sospechoso.

-¿Qué relación tienes con el _signore_ Vargas?

Un súbito destello de lucidez impidió que Estados Unidos dijera al soldado de la mafia que iba a exigirle explicaciones a Romano.

-Es un viejo amigo de mi familia y ya que voy de paso por la ciudad quería saludarlo.

Dijo y sonrió otra vez, esperando convencerlo con su simpatía como solía hacer con las otras personas. El soldado desde luego no le creyó, pero prefirió dejar el asunto en manos de sus superiores, no fuera a ser que cometiera un error y tuviera que pagarlo con su vida.

-Por supuesto, sígame.

El hombre guió a Alfred por los pasillos de esa casa que ocultaba un lujo que no se correspondía con la apariencia externa, llegaron hasta una puerta cerrada y le hizo una señal al desconocido para que aguardara mientras él entraba a anunciarlo. Estados Unidos se asomó curioso en la puerta entreabierta, entre el humo de los habanos que se consumían en los ceniceros de loza podía distinguir a varios hombres de edad sentados alrededor de la mesa, muy bien vestidos y de rasgos mediterráneos todos ellos, eran los capos y dones de las familias que regían cada movimiento del vicio y el crimen en la ciudad, en torno a ellos y de pie se encontraban otras personas, en su mayoría jóvenes armados que resguardaban la importante reunión, eran los _Caporegimes_ o capitanes.

El que lo había guiado se encontraba hablando con el más viejo de la reunión, que estaba sentado a la cabecera, se notaba que la relación entre ellos era de extremo respeto, poco después el hombre le hizo un gesto para que pasara. Alfred se aproximó al Don lentamente, sentía sobre sí las miradas de los demás mafiosos, pendientes de cualquier movimiento en falso para llenarlo de plomo, tuvo la ligera impresión de que los americanos no eran muy bien recibidos entre los italianos.

-¿Señor Lovino Vargas?

-Yo soy ¿Para qué me quieres, hijo?

Dijo el hombre. Alfred dudó, nunca había visto a una nación con rasgos de anciano por muy milenaria que fuera, como el caso de China y además, no podía sentir en él la sensación que tenía con los demás países, un nosequé que te dice "Oh, eres uno de los míos".

-Déjalo, Enzo… de esto me encargo yo.

Dijo uno de los jóvenes que rodeaban a los líderes, era de delgado y de cabello castaño oscuro, con un extraño rizo alzado, los ojos aceituna y de ceño fruncido. Los demás presentes exclamaron asombrados.

-¿Está seguro, signore?

-Sí, salgan todos.

Alfred lo reconoció enseguida como un semejante (y de paso recordó también que ya lo había visto antes en alguna reunión mundial, pero lo había ignorado). Los asistentes a la reunión fueron saliendo uno a uno, recelosos pero sin cuestionar, los más poderosos a medida que pasaban pedían su mano para besarla en un gesto de sumo respeto.

Cuando estuvieron solos, Alfred habló.

-¿Eres… Italia del Sur?

-Sí y tú eres Estados Unidos ¿no? Esperaba antes tu visita.

Contestó el italiano con ácido orgullo en la voz y algo de desprecio, lo cual inquietó bastante al americano, quien no estaba acostumbrado a que lo trataran de esa forma. Él era el héroe, nadie le hablaba así.

-¿Sí? ¿Por qué?

Intentó endurecer la voz, pero su interlocutor se limitó a alzar una ceja con altanería.

-Porque esperaba que me dieras explicaciones acerca de esta mierda.

-¿Eh?- Alfred estaba consternado, rió incrédulo por si era una mala broma, pero por lo visto no lo era. Lovino seguía mirándolo con desprecio, por lo que terminó estallando en un inusual arranque de rabia - ¿Yo darte explicaciones? ¡Tú estás creando un imperio del crimen en mi casa!

-¡Para empezar no me hables así, pendejo malcriado, que _Yo_ ya estaba metido en guerras cuando tú recién aprendías a limpiarte los mocos!- Gritó señalándolo con un dedo acusatorio- ¡Y quiero que me expliques por qué cuando alguien te pide asilo vas y lo tratas como un jodido paria! ¡Mi gente estaba mejor en Italia, aunque sufrieran la pobreza tenían _Dignidad_! ¡Idiota!

Alfred F. Jones, Estados Unidos por primera vez en su vida no supo qué responder. Allí estaba ese chico bajo y delgado cuyo carácter explosivo le recordaba ligeramente a Arthur, regañándolo e insinuando que no sabía hacer su trabajo, a él, la potencia mundial, el Hero. Solo había una reacción posible ante esa falta de respeto.

Tomó al italiano por la cintura y le plasmó un beso abrasador como aquellos que concluían sus filmes, no sabía bien el porqué, en su mente solo había un ciego deseo de poseer aquel fuego de pasión que refulgía dentro del inmigrante y se manifestaba en sus ojos de oliva profundo, de someter ese orgullo para dejar de sentirse amenazado por la certeza de que aun había cosas que no podía controlar. Cuando se separaron se encontró con la media sonrisa de Romano y su mirada llena de sorna.

-¿A eso le llamas beso, americano?

Luego empujó al rubio contra el borde de la mesa y tomando entre sus manos (tan delicadas y aun así capaces de apretar un gatillo sin compasión), el rostro anonadado de la nación y se posesionó de su boca con tal brusquedad que Alfred no fue capaz de evitar que tomara el control absoluto de la situación. Como tampoco pudo evitar que sus manos intentaran colarse por debajo de la camisa del italiano, antes de que este las sujetara con fuerza y le susurrara al oído, estremeciéndolo con la delicia de su distintivo acento.

-Si quieres jugar será con mis reglas, _capito_?- Alfred asintió, buscando ávidamente el cuello del castaño con sus labios- Date la vuelta, _bambino._

Estados Unidos tragó saliva y se dejó llevar, pese a que en su mente mil voces gritaban los contras de lo que estaba haciendo (más bien de lo que se estaba dejando hacer), recriminatorios "Él es el chico malo" "Esto es indebido" "Dónde está tu orgullo americano?", pero todos eran acallados por una sola gran idea "OH, MY GOD, YEAH!". En tanto, Romano ya comenzaba a maniobrar para deshacerse de la ropa que impedía su cometido.

Afuera de la sala, los demás líderes de la mafia ya habían comenzado a retirarse, comprendiendo que el _Capi di tutti Capi _estaba _ocupado_ dándole una _lección_ al desconocido, pues los sonidos no eran para nada discretos. Desde luego, nadie se atrevería a comentarlo a futuro, todos sabían que el que llegara a insinuar la palabra _sigaretta_* en su presencia terminaría durmiendo con los peces.

Cuando acabaron y ambas naciones procedieron a arreglar sus desordenadas ropas sin mirarse, Alfred comenzó a sentirse contrariado, entre la humillación, la culpa y la excitación. Buscó el bello rostro de su efímero amante para encontrarse con el mismo ceño fruncido de siempre, en sus ojos no había rastro de algún otro sentimiento que no fuera lujuria.

-N-no... dirás a nadie sobre esto ¿cierto?

Musitó el americano, maldiciéndose en el acto por usar ese tono sumismo. Realmente había disfrutado el encuentro, para su desgracia, pues una parte de él solo quería olvidar lo sucedido.

-Supongo que ya no molestarás a mis muchachos.

El rubio bajó la mirada, ofuscado.

-No, señor.

-Eso pensé- sonrió Romano con sorna, palmeándole la cara a la otra nación- Vete y no vuelvas. Si tu gente molesta a la mía otra vez, no seré tan dulce.

Luego le indicó una salida por la parte trasera del edificio, través de la cual el americano se fue sumido en la confusión. El aire frío y viciado del exterior estremeció su cuerpo y su alma, avergonzado caminó por aquel barrio dominado por la mafia, cabizbajo de marchó de vuelta a su residencia para no hablar con nadie más en el resto de la noche.

En algún momento pensó en volver a visitar al italiano para cobrar su revancha, pero un destello de lucidez le hizo comprender que el resultado sería siempre el mismo y solo terminaría hundiéndose en un espiral decadente. Por primera vez, su pensamiento heroico calló y tuvo que reconocer la insana seducción del mundo criminal, eso sí, jamás lo diría.

* * *

><p>*sigaretta= maricón, forma despectiva de referirse a un homosexual.<p>

Gracias por leer~


	2. Epílogo

No pude evitar colar el Spamano XD

**Epílogo**

Tiempo después, Romano le contó a España lo sucedido con Estados Unidos, estaban los dos dando un paseo por las costas del ibérico, se habían detenido en una playa para ver el atardecer, sumidos en la paz de dejar que el tiempo resbalara sin tocarlos, cuando se pusieron a recordar momentos variados el pasado (un mal hábito de las naciones) y el italiano había terminado contándole aquella historia a su pareja.

-… pero eso ya está finiquitado, no lo haría de nuevo- continuó Romano incómodo y con un ligero sonrojo- En ese tiempo no estábamos juntos…

-Oh, fue muy bueno lo que hiciste, Lovi.

Comentó el español haciendo dibujitos amorfos en la arena.

-¡Qué! ¿Me estabas escuchando, bastardo? ¡Tuve sexo con otro y a ti te parece bien!

Se enfurruñó Romano, esperaba una reacción distinta, por lo menos un poco de celos… y no es que le gustara ver al idiota celoso y reclamándolo como territorio español, dándole a entender que quería que fuera solo suyo ni nada de esa mierda romántica y sumamente excitante, solo esperaba que actuara como una persona normal, pero como siempre eso era pedirle peras al olmo.

-Sé lo que me dijiste, amor- repuso Antonio con tono suave y sombrío, viendo al italiano con tal mirada que podría evaporar el mar ante ellos- Y me parece bien que lo hayas hecho porque le diste una lección al muchacho, recuerdo que tu gente fue discriminada y mal recibida cuando llegó a América y que esa fue la razón de que organizaras la Cosa Nostra allá, el mismo trato que reciben algunos de mis hijos latinoamericanos cuando le piden ayuda. Pero tú le diste una lección y cuando se lo hacías le demostraste que sigue siendo solo un chiquillo con demasiada fuerza y auto confianza… aun así –sonrió con más afabilidad, haciendo que Lovino recuperara el aliento- me alegra saber que ya no usas métodos tan _apasionados_ para demostrar tu poderío.

-…Idiota.

Fue lo único que comentó Romano con una sonrisa torcida. Como estaba desprevenido, España pudo robarle un breve beso en los labios.

-Está comenzando a hacer frío, volvamos a casa.

-Sí, se te hará tarde para hacer la cena, ya te dije que hoy quiero lasagna.

-Vale.

Se levantaron de la mano, tan tranquilos como habían llegado y así mismo se fueron, dejando esa anécdota atrás como sus efímeras huellas en la arena.


End file.
